Mullivy
Mullivy was the groundskeeper of the Edificant Library in the early to mid–14 century DR and who later became the undead guardian of Barjin in 1361 DR. Description The groundskeeper was described to be scruffy, with a dirty face and gray hair. He had browned skin from four decades of working the grounds of the library under the scorching sun. Mullivy resided in a small shed off of the library's main building. Personality He was not the sharpest tool in the shed, but always showed respect to the associates of the library. Despite this, he had an addiction to alcohol, and would occasionally take wine from a lower complex of the library. Mullivy was not keen on squirrels, such as Percival, who were threatened by him with his rake, owing to the amount of acorn husks they left over the library's grounds. History Life Barjin, the evil priest of Talona, first encountered the man on his first day of approaching the great library in 1361 DR. He believed that, if anyone knew a secret way into the complex, it was Mullivy. As the groundskeeper was entering his shed on that same day, Barjin assaulted him, pushing him down to the floor and closing the door behind him. Barjin hung the innocent man by his wrists and left him there for many hours. Barjin asked the janitor if he knew of any way in other than the main entrance, but Mullivy would not yield. After further interrogation, including using evil clerical magic and charm spells against the poor man, Mullivy could take no more. The old groundskeeper then lead Barjin to his secret tunnel that led to the lowest level of the library, the ancient catacombs. On their way, Mullivy acquired a torch and waved it threateningly at Barjin, and told him that he wished to leave. The evil cleric declined, telling him that he would never leave the place, so Mullivy took the initiative and struck him. Barjin, however, was under the protection of yet another spell, and forced the groundskeeper to carry on leading him further down the tunnel, until they reached their destination. Barjin placed the bottle containing the chaos curse on an ancient table, and convinced the old man to drink from it. Mullivy, however, was not pure of heart (a requirement of letting loose the curse) and was slammed into the wall by a jolt of electricity. Barjin then finished him off with the Screaming Maiden, his foul mace. Unlife It was not over for the Edificant Library's caretaker, though. The cleric of Talona animated the corpse of Mullivy, drawing him into unlife. The corpse rose, unblinking and pallid, with a broken arm hanging off his bloodied body. Barjin instructed his new yet unwilling "ally" to uncover the lids of the coffins that lay within ancient burial vaults. Mullivy, now a zombie, faced off against a carrion crawler, and emerged victorious. Mullivy was instructed to open other sarcophagi, which contained preserved corpses, which Barjin used as the next victims for his undead army. The undead Mullivy was given armor and had his strength magically increased by his master. The priest then doused the undead groundskeeper in volatile oil. When Cadderly Bonaduce finally confronted Barjin in the catacombs, he immediately recognized Mullivy, and that he was overmatched against this pair. The enraged Ivan Bouldershoulder, however, quickly joined the battle, forcing Barjin to take the next move. Barjin set his zombie companion alight, having him overpower Ivan. It was not over yet, though, as Ivan's brother, Pikel, rammed Mullivy with his weapon and pinned him down. As the battle continued, Pikel barrelled into an ancient bookcase, crushing Mullivy. A mere bookcase couldn't kill the undead caretaker however, and the Bouldershoulder brothers found resolve, surrounding the creature from both sides. The combined strength of both Pikel and Ivan finally slew Mullivy, who never rose again. Appendix Appearances ;Novels * Canticle References Category:Males Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of the Edificant Library Category:Inhabitants of the Snowflake Mountains Category:Inhabitants of Impresk Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Erlkazar Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Groundskeepers